


Day 24: Christmas Eve

by Venusdoom3



Series: 25 Days of Stucky Christmas Challenge [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 days of Christmas challenge, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Gift Exchange, M/M, POV First Person, POV Steve Rogers, Underwear, Yes THE Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: Bucky surprises me by blushing and ducking his head as he hands me a black gift box tied with a shimmering red ribbon. "I hope you don't think it's stupid." "Nothing stupid here except maybe you." That wins me a flick to the forehead. "Ow.""Can it, wise guy. Just open the damn box."I'm too curious to be feisty for long, so I tug open the ribbon and lift the lid off the box, eyeing its contents with bewilderment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a day behind on this, but my life has been challenging enough these past couple days without having to worry about THIS challenge, too. I hope this is worth it!

"You open first."

"No, _you_ first."

I stare at him with wide eyes and the hint of a smile, and Bucky relents, chuckling. "That face should be a registered weapon. You could make me do anything you want when you look at me like that."

"Probably shouldn't have told me that." I lean in and kiss him, a brief, airy brush of lips. The way we sit, face to face and cross-legged on the floor with our knees touching, feels even more intimate with the lights on the Christmas tree twinkling softly above us, a fire crackling behind us, and soft holiday music by our old favorites – Ella, Bing, Frank, Etta, and others – surrounding us.

Bucky watches me, ice blue eyes shining, echoing my smile when I withdraw, handing him a small package wrapped in blue and silver striped paper with a small blue bow on top. This being our first Christmas together in an impossible number of years – decades, really – and our very first Christmas in a time when we have no need to conceal our relationship or feel guilty or conflicted about it, we've come up with a new tradition to carry forward: exchanging small and decidedly naughty gifts on Christmas Eve and then spending the evening alone together.

"C'mon. Open it."

"But it's wrapped so pretty," Bucky teases, "it's a shame to ruin it."

"That never stops you when _I'm_ all dressed up. _Open it_."

"All right, all right. So impatient." Bucky tears open the paper, laughing as he reads aloud from the package. " _The Gay Sex Deck_. Why, Steven! I'm shocked!"

I swat him, backhanded, on the arm. "That mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble, Barnes."

"I hope so." He raises an eyebrow, flipping the deck of cards to read the description on the back. "Hmm, you might be onto something here," he mutters. "So, the red cards give you the body part, the pink ones are the actions, and the purple ones tell you where to do it?"

"Right." I lean over again, this time crawling over him until he's caged in beneath me. "Just as an example, let's say I draw a red card that says _nipple_." I draw the hem of his Henley upward, exposing his chest. "And my pink card says _suck_ , and the purple one says _on the living room floor_." More than happy to demonstrate, I surround one of his nipples with my lips, tracing a lazy circle around it with the tip of my tongue before sucking hard, earning a heated gasp.

"Oh, _fuck_ yes; this is gonna be good."

I grin and dismount, pulling him by the hand into a sitting position again. "Told ya, smartass."

"Okay. My turn." Bucky surprises me by blushing and ducking his head as he hands me a black gift box just slightly larger than the deck of cards, tied with a shimmering red ribbon. "I hope you don't think it's stupid."

"Nothing stupid here except maybe you." That wins me a flick to the forehead. " _Ow_."

"Can it, wise guy. Just open the damn box."

I'm too curious to be feisty for long, so I tug open the ribbon and lift the lid off the box, eyeing its contents with bewilderment. It looks like a heap of black lace. "What…?" Instead of waiting for an answer, I unfold the delicate fabric, staring at the item in my hands, which bears more than a passing resemblance to a pair of lace panties. I lift my eyes to find Bucky chewing his lip and watching me from beneath his thick, dark lashes. "Are these—"

"They're for men," he says on a rush of breath.

My eyes flip back to the underwear in my hands, my brow furrowing. "Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm." Even his nod is quick and nervous. "I just – when I saw them, I – I dunno. I guess I just thought—"

"Buck."

He stops babbling and meets my eyes, his face wary.

"Would you like me to wear these?"

Swallowing hard, Bucky nods.

"I'll go put 'em on." I meet his shocked expression with a shy smile. "Meet me in the bedroom?"

He looks shell-shocked as I turn and head toward the stairs, my heart beating much faster than I want to admit. When I close myself inside the bathroom and meet my own eyes in the full length mirror on the back of the door, they're wide and – yes, terrified, as if I'm unsure what the gift itself might imply or what it'll mean about me if I put them on, so I turn away, pulling off my sweater and unbuttoning my pants.

I feel a little ridiculous when I'm naked and stepping into a pair of what, for all intents and purposes, equates to something a dame might slip into before dressing for a date; nonetheless, Bucky's hesitancy and the veiled eagerness in his eyes is enough to compel me, and I slide the soft fabric over the fine blond hair on my muscular, decidedly masculine thighs, unsure about the logistics of packing my three-piece set into such a skimpy setup. I needn't have worried, though; the lace in front is as forgiving as a pair of my usual boxer briefs, and I'm able to tuck myself into the trunk-style underwear without bulging out anywhere.

Taking a deep breath, I glance into the mirror as I arrange myself – carrying to the left, since, frankly speaking, I'm too damn big to stuff in pointing down – and my jaw drops.

"Whoa," I mumble, scrutinizing my reflection. Something about the contrast of a set of male abs and V-lines leading into something as frothy and feminine as the black lace in which I'm swathed is an unbelievable turn-on. I turn to the side, appraising the swell of my ass against the lace – hey, a guy can only hear his partner rant and rave about his ass so many times before he starts to believe the hype – and following the delicately scalloped edge along the bottom as it hugs my skin.

I can understand why Bucky was drawn to these; they're already starting to grow on me, too.

Bucky is reclined on the bed in his own underwear – a pair of red briefs I've never seen before but _really_ want to see crumpled on the floor beside the bed immediately – and when I peer around the doorframe, he gives me a smile so sexy it could melt butter. "Hey, sweet thing," he drawls, "come in here and lemme get a look at you."

Logically, I know he won't laugh, because he picked the damn things out himself, but still, I can't help the nervousness that wells up in me, fed by my self-doubt – what if he doesn't like them? What if I disappoint him? What if I'm not good enough for him? These feelings have been so much a part of me since my adolescence that they're inextricable, although being with Bucky, who is never shy about his worship, usually helps me overcome them, however temporarily. Regardless, I'm unreasonably timid when I step into the room, approaching the bed with my fingers twisting at my waist.

Bucky's mouth falls slack, his stare burning into me as he drags his eyes from my head to my toes and back. He makes a spinning motion in the air with one finger, mouthing without sound the words _turn around_ , so I turn in a slow circle, smiling at the weak groan he gives midway through. When I face him again, he moves to the edge of the bed and beckons me closer, taking my hand and guiding me to stand between his legs.

"When you walked in here," he says, sounding breathless, "you reminded me so much of when you were just a scrap of a thing, so afraid to let me see you undressed even though I told you a million times how much you turned me on. Oh, honey," he moans, dragging his eyes from my stiffening length beneath the lace to meet my gaze, "you're still the sexiest thing I've ever laid eyes on."

With trembling fingers, I tuck a lock of long, dark hair behind his ear, and he drags me closer with his hands on my waist, allowing them to slide down to my hips and then to creep back, mapping the curve of my ass with deep reverence. "I love you, Buck," I breathe as he kisses the flat of my stomach and then down, brushing his lips over the thin trail of dark blond hair leading past the waistband of the lacy underwear.

"God, I love you," he gasps against my skin, his grip tightening on my ass as he dips his head to mouth at my heavy prick through the lace, his tongue tracing up my shaft to lap at the head, and he makes a desperate sound that makes me throb against his tongue. "Mmm, you're fuckin' _dripping_."

"You want me to take 'em off?" I ask, worried about ruining the fabric, but he shakes his head vehemently.

"No, _please_ , leave 'em on. I'll buy you a new pair every fuckin' day if I have to; I just _gotta_ see you come in these."

I rake through his hair, silken strands falling through my fingers. "Only if you come on 'em, too."

Bucky doesn't say a word, only slides back onto the bed and reaches out for me, so I climb onto the mattress and let him maneuver me onto my back so he can straddle my legs, working his briefs partway down his thighs. Whimpering softly, he presses himself against me from chest to hip and attacks my mouth in a fiery kiss; when he shifts just a little, the heat of his hard cock rubs against my own, and I lose my breath into his mouth, clutching at his shoulder blades at the burst of sharp pleasure wrought from the friction between our stiff lengths.

I hook a heel behind his thigh, using the leverage to grind my hips up into his. Nothing but incoherent noises – gasps, sighs, and tortured moans – escape me except for his name, panted against his skin in desperation.

"I'm so close," he moans, our foreheads pressed together, his lips brushing mine as he speaks. "Oh, baby, you're so sweet, just like sugar, _fuck_ , baby, you feel so good, _ohhh_ … you're beautiful, _so_ sexy, _God_ , yes, Stevie – oh – _Steve_ —"

"Buck – _Bucky_ —"

As much as my eyes want to roll back into my head as I come, my nerve endings exploding into a billion sparks of light and heat, I force them to stay open as Bucky grinds and shudders against me, crying out together as molten heat spreads between us. When our feverish spasms melt away into tremors, Bucky blinks until his eyes focus, pulling back enough to stare down at me, his lips bowing into a sinful curve that makes me want him all over again.

"We made a mess," he murmurs, climbing off me and kicking off his briefs before carefully peeling the lace down my thighs and off and holding it up, smirking as milky fluid, a perfect fusion of us, soaks through the sheer fabric, dripping onto the bed. "Fuck if that isn't the hottest thing I've ever seen."

I snort laughter, pulling him down with me and wrapping my arms tightly around his middle. "So, you really liked 'em?"

With a soft sound not unlike a purr, Bucky nods. "I knew you'd look incredible in 'em, but you blew my mind, baby." He pauses. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_." I press my palm against his cheek, tracing his lips with my thumb. "That was one hell of an early Christmas present."

Bucky grins, raising his eyebrows, and I'm struck by how much he still looks like the charming kid I fell in love with all those years ago. "Speaking of which," he says, "how'd you like to play a game? I got a new deck of cards I'd like to break in…"

**

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone wants a peek at the undies Bucky gave Steve, they're similar to [these](https://thefashionsamaritan.files.wordpress.com/2014/11/48150829sa_14_r.jpg), but without the stark white band. But imagine how much nicer Steve's ass would look in them... ay yi yi.


End file.
